Somebody's Watching Me
by Icetalon
Summary: Edward has a stalker...but who is it? Pretty scary, rated M for language. I highly recomend it, even though my summary sucks :/
1. That Fatefull Night

"Edward, are you sure you don't want a ride home?" asked my sister, Alice from her 2009 BMW Convertible. She bought it on her 16th birthday, and it was her prizzed possesion.

"Alice, quit worrying! I'll be fine!" I shouted from across the street. "Besides I just need to make a few more stops, and home is just a few blo9cks down!"

"Alright, fine. But please hurry!" she cautioned. She was always looking out for me like the big sister she was. Well big sister by five minutes, we were twins. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend looked out the window from behind.

"See you later, Edward." he called.

"Bye!" And with that they sped off.

Alone at last.

I walked with a brisk pace to the nearest book store. I had to get another copy of _Wuthering Heights, _for Honors Lit. Comp. Mine was so old it crumbled everytime I picked it up. But as I neared the bookstore, I noticed the "closed" sign hanging lasily in the window of the darkend room.

"Shit." I mumbled. Oh well, I'll get it tomorrow. I just started to walk away when I heard a voice behind me.

"Um, do you need something" asked an unfarmilier girl. She looked in her teens, and she had a british accent.

"Well, aren't you...closed?" I asked in surprise. The once pitch-black room was now bright, the "closed" sign was now read "open".

How bizzare.

"Nope! Now come in, come in!" she told him. I stepped inside the quaint store. There were wall-to-wall shelves lined with books ranging from cooking to adult novels.

"Um, do you have a copy of _Wuthering Heights_?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. She mumbled something that he didn't catch.

"Pardon?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing." she fast-walked over to the classics section. She pulled out a nice looking copy of the book and placed it in my hands.

"This what you're looking for?" she barely whispered.

"Uh, yea. That'll do." I looked at her strangley. Where had I seen this girl before?

"Well, let me check you out! I mean-not like that...um, you know..." she stammered.

"Yea, I gotcha." I gave her a comferting smile. She seemed to be having a bad day or something. Poor girl. While she scanned the bar code, I stared at her.

"Um, what did you say your name was?" I asked her in curiosity.

"Yo didn't. But it's Bella. Bella Swan." she said. Bella Swan...the name sounded so farmilier.

"Right, well I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced.

"Well I guess I'll see you around, Edward." she blushed when she said my name. "I just moved here so I'll be going to your school. Forks High, right?" she guessed.

"Yep. I suppose I will see you there. Have a nice night." I walked out of the store with my book and headed home. Suddenly, I remember I forgot my receit. I turn around...only to run smack-dab into Bella.

"Oh! Sorry, you forgot this..." She put the receit in my hands.

"Right! Thanks." With that, I hurried home.

Okay...that was strange.

Could it be that she had a crush on him? No, she had just met him...but still, she had definetly acted like something was going on between them. Let's just say t freaked my out.

Finally, I reached my house. I stepped in the door, and said hello to my parents before heading up the stairs to my room. Exausted from the long day with his sister and Jasper he fell into a deep sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

He dreampt of her.

Rosalie Hale. The prettiest girl in school. He'd had a major crush on her since the kindergarden, when she shared her crayons with him. She was single for now, and he planned to ask her to the movies this Friday, along with Alice and Jasper. He could only hope that he asked her before his cousin, Emmet could. He also had a crush on Rosalie, and needless to say, he was high in the good-looking department. Not that Edward wasn't either...but still.

Tomorrow held a surprise even his futrue-telling mother couldn't have predicted.


	2. Luckiest Man in the World

_Five...four...three...two..._

Made it to biology, just before the bell.

_BRIIIIIIINNGGG!_

"Alright now, class has started so please sit in you seats." ordered Mr. Benson. I walked over to the nearest empty table. Whisperers came from behind me. Ugh, that's where Jessica and Lauren sat. They totally thought that I was "the one" and had never stopped giggling and staring since I set foot in this high school.

"...just look at that shirt!"

"...classic...so hot..."

I sighed. Only one more year...

"Class this is Bella Swan, she just moved here from England and I expect a very warm welcome to her." Mr. Benson ordered.

"Yea...hi...sup...cool..." murmerd the class.

"Bella you can sit next to Mr. Cullen back there." whispered Mr. Benson. Bella silently made her way to where I was sitting.

"Hey Bella. Find your way around school yet?" I asked her. She swallowed nervously.

"Uh, yes. It's quite small..." she was blushing fiercely. I wondered why? The rest of the class was very boring, and I caught Bella stealing glances at me pretty often...

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I was really excited! My plan was to make some casual small talk to Rose before going in for "the kill". But just before I could leave the classroom, Bella swooped in from nowhere!

"Hi, Edward! Um, did you get that homework assignment? Pretty tough stuff, if you ask me." she said.

"Uh, yea, listen I'm kind of in a hurry so-"

"Oh, right! Um, so I was wondering if you uh, you wanted to sit together? At lunch?" she nervously asked. Crap.

"Oh, well I-"

"Don't worry, I get it. You're mister Edward Cullen! Very popular, upper class. Who would want to sit next to the new girl...the outcast?" She hung her head sadly and slowly walked away. Double crap!

"Sure, Bella! Come sit with me and my friends today at lunch! Please?" I was trying not to make a scene.

"Sure! I thought you'd never ask!" She smiled big at me. Was that a hint of pride in her eyes? Aspiration? I couldn't tell. Whatever it was sent a chill down my spine.

* * *

Well lunch was a disater, if you already couldn't see it coming.

I could barely speak a word to Rosalie, for Bella was glued to my side asking question after question. And every time I would try to say something to Rose, Bella would cut in about some random fact about England! I said about two words the entire time.

"Don't let yourself get frustrated, Edward." I mumbled to myself. "You still have the end of the day to ask her." Yes! I could stop by her locker! Perfect, and better, Bella couldn't ruin my chance.

The rest of the day couldn't be slower, but at last the final bell rung signaling the end of the day. I raced out of the classroom before Bella could stop me. I reached Rose's locker right on time. She was having trouble putting her books on the top shelf. I grabbed them for her.

"Thanks Edward! Stupid top lockers, I can never reach my top shelf!" she complained.

"Those things are a little high," I commented,

"So what's up? How have you been?" she asked politely.

"Oh just fine, how about you?" The plan was going smoothly.

"It could be better, except for the fact that I have no plans tomorrow. Just helping my mom weed the garden. How glamorous." Oh. My. Gosh. Was this really happening?

"Well, I can change that, if you don't mind. Maybe we could do something like, go see a movie, dinner, your choise." She beamed at me.

"Oh Edward that would be great! I'll call you later?"

"Sure! See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" With that she ran off, probably to go tell her friends. Yes! I finally had a date with Rosalie Hale, the prettiest girl in school. I was so happy that I almost didn't notice someone watching me at the end of the hallway.

Almost.

It was Bella, and what a scary sight she was! She gave the death glare before stalking off. Wow, that was weird. No matter, I wasn't going to le anything bring me down! I felt like the luckiest man in the world!


End file.
